


Cropped Jackets

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith has an important question for Shiro.Oneshot/drabble





	Cropped Jackets

"Takashi I have a question."

Honestly, only two people actually called Takashi Shirogane by his first name; everyone else just called him by a nickname made from his last name, which was Shiro. The two people were Shiro's boyfriend Adam, and the kid he thought of like his little brother, Keith. The latter was the one who was talking right now.

"Shoot," he said lightly.

"Uh. What was the gayest thing you've ever worn?"

Hey, it sounded weird, but it was a pretty valid question all in all. "I dunno, I wore a cropped jacket once."

Everyone had their bad phases.

"Oh. Okay." Keith stood up suddenly. "So can you give me some money?"

"Uh, why?" Shiro cocked an eyebrow.

Keith flushed slightly. "...so I can buy a cropped jacket."

"OKAY!"

Keith just came out to him!


End file.
